


and the air was beautiful

by goldfyshie927



Series: in quiet places we find ourselves [3]
Category: AC: Valhalla, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom
Genre: A small adventure if you will, Eivor loves Randvi, F/F, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fluff, Fun, Gay Disaster Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Gay Panic, I don't know what to tag this, LGBTQ Female Character, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Game(s), Short & Sweet, This is just a fluffy fun little thing, so much, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: even ravensthorpe's leaders deserve time awayeivor and randvi adventure together--------------------post-canon
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor x Randvi - Relationship, Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Female Eivor x Randvi, Female Eivor/Randvi - Relationship, Randvi x Eivor, Randvor, female eivor & randvi
Series: in quiet places we find ourselves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	and the air was beautiful

“Randvi,” Eivor said, walking briskly into the map room. 

Randvi lifted her head from the scrolls she was reading and looked at Eivor with a small smile. Her eyes were tight, shadowed. Eivor stopped and looked at her, concern knitting her eyebrows. 

“There seems to be a cloud hanging over you,” Eivor said quietly, moving to stand next to her. 

Randvi answered with a quiet sigh. “Yes. I feel quite tired today.” 

“You’ve been tied to this table too long, I’m afraid.” Eivor tapped her fingers on the map, then leaned against the table. “England is pacified. Perhaps now you have time for some adventures?”

Randvi looked at her, an eyebrow cocked. “You have an adventure in mind?” 

“I might,” Eivor said, touching Randvi’s arm. “If you’d like.” 

Randvi stretched, rubbing her neck. She looked thoughtful, then smiled, her eyes beginning to sparkle. “For an adventure with you? I think I could rally.” 

“Then we should go. What I’d like to show you is not far but we don’t want to lose the sun,” Eivor said with a smile. 

“Lead the way, my faithful drengr.” Randvi swept her arm in front of her, her tone teasing. Eivor guided her outside of the longhouse and into the warmth of the afternoon sun. She had horses waiting for them.

“You knew I’d say yes?” Randvi asked as she brushed her hand over her mare. She looked at Eivor, her lips quirking into a smile.

“I hoped,” Eivor replied. She mounted her horse, patting its neck firmly. “Come. Let us be off.”

They rode in silence for a while, enjoying the peace and warmth of the late spring day. Eivor had felt a bit cooped up herself. Though she was glad the wars were over, she felt the itch of adventure underneath her skin and had contended herself with making do with an occasional exploration of the countryside she’d grown to love. When she’d stumbled across the beautiful secret she was guiding Randvi towards, she realized it was something she could only share with her beloved. 

“Have you noticed the small tame fox running about our town, Eivor?” Randvi asked after a while. 

Eivor smiled . “Ah, yes. That would be Dandelion Puff.” 

“Dandelion Puff,” Randvi laughed. “You have adopted another stray it seems.” 

Eivor shrugged. “You know I’m partial to abandoned creatures.” They crested a hill then, and Eivor pointed to a small copse of trees nearby. “That is our goal.” 

As they rode down the hill and through the aspens, into a small clearing, Randvi took it in with eager eyes. “Oh, this is quite lovely,” she said. 

Eivor nodded. “There is more to see beyond,” she said, pulling her mount to a stop. She slid from its back and tied it to a tree, Randvi following suit. A stream cut through the clearing, curling around a rocky hill on the far side, and they followed its curves, weaving their way through the trees. Randvi reached out and curled her fingers around Eivor’s, a small affection, one they were not often able to share. Eivor threaded her fingers with Randvi’s and looked back at her with a soft smile. 

They rounded a bend that took them behind the hill. Beyond, a small pool sparkled in the dappled light, a Roman statue of a woman with a wreath in hand coming out of the water. Randvi gasped quietly. 

“I feel I may never get used to seeing such beautiful things in surprising places,” she said, stepping towards the pool. 

Eivor stood back and watched her silently, letting Randvi soak in the beauty of this secret spot. She knew the feeling well herself. She’d been lucky to have found so many of these places in her missions and raids and had longed to share them with Randvi. 

The water was clear and a deep blue, surprising for a forest pond. Randvi knelt, looking into the water. Eivor could see light catching the shining scales of the tiny fish that swam within, glinting bits of brightness coming from the gently lapping waves. 

“What is this?” Randvi said, her voice puzzled. “Eivor, have you ever seen anything like it?” 

She’d reached into the water and seemed to be searching something out with her hand. Eivor stepped close, curious. As she bent to see what Randvi was speaking of, Randvi lifted her hand quickly, sending a wave of water towards Eivor. It caught her in the face and she sputtered, jerking backward. 

Randvi laughed, shaking the water from her hand. “You should see your face,” she said, her voice echoing through the trees. “You look like a wet kitten.” 

Eivor glowered at her, wiping at her face. “You shouldn’t test me, Randvi.” 

Randvi put one hand on her hip and smiled, laughter still coming from her chest. “Or what? You’ll challenge me to a holmgang? One shieldmaiden against another? Perhaps I can steal your title of jarl in the bargain.” 

Eivor shook her head. Even her tunic and cloak had taken on quite a bit of the cold water. She felt her furs dripping, tiny water droplets hitting her boots and soaking the ground. 

Randiv continued with her teasing. “Randvi Jarlskona, brave leader of the Raven Clan, who bested the Wolf-Kissed in battle. It has a nice ring to it.” 

“This will not do,” Eivor replied. “I’m afraid you must pay the price for your treachery.” Eivor bent slightly, dropping into a defensive stance. 

Randvi’s eyes narrowed, recognition dawning across her face. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Blood for blood,” Eivor growled, her smile feral. 

Randvi stepped back, holding a hand up. “Eivor, no!” she shouted. 

But it was too late. Eivor took a quick step forward, her arms outstretched, and grabbed Randvi by the waist, plunging them both into the pool, the water shocking the breath out of their lungs. Randvi broke the surface ahead of Eivor, her eyes wide. When Eivor came up a moment later, Randvi splashed more water at her. 

“You!” she said, her words coming between chattering teeth. 

Eivor laughed loudly, swimming away from the attack. “Who is the wet kitten now?” 

Randvi glared at Eivor and swam towards shore. Eivor called to her. “Don’t leave now. The water is fine.” 

Ignoring her, Randvi climbed from the water and unclasped her fur, pulling the small cape from her shoulder. She wrung water from it, then set it on the branch of a small tree nearby. Eivor ducked below the water for a moment, concerned that she had upset Randvi. She came up through the surface and began swimming slowly towards shore, intent on soothing the wounds she’d caused. 

As Eivor neared the shore, she was stopped short. Randvi had pulled her tunic over her head and was making quick work of the laces on her pants, her boots already discarded nearby. Eivor stared at her as she undressed, admiring her freckled shoulders, the soft planes of her stomach and hips and legs as they were revealed to her. Randvi unraveled her braid last of all, finally standing naked before Eivor. Eivor met Randvi’s eyes and she flushed. 

Though they’d spent many nights together, it was not often that she’d seen her like this, naked in the bright light of day. Randvi was radiant in the sunlight, as she put her hands on her hips and looked down at Eivor.

“Are you planning on swimming in all your clothing? Letting your glorious weapons rust and dull from the water?” she chided, a smile finally breaking across her face. 

Eivor shook her head, unable to find her voice, distracted as she was by Randvi’s body. Clumsily, she climbed from the water and began pulling her clothes off as quickly as she was able, laying them on trees and shrubs to dry. As she undressed, Randvi dove into the water, disappearing below the surface only to come up again and roll onto her back. She floated quietly as Eivor finished removing her gear. 

Then Eivor slid back into the water, relishing the feel of the cold water against her bare skin. Swimming nude was an entirely different experience. In Norway, she’d rarely ever had the chance to. The winters were so harsh and the general climate the rest of the year too cold to spend much time in the water. But here, in England, where the springs warmed into brilliant summers, she found the water to be more refreshing than not. She swam towards Randvi quietly, cutting through the water until she came up to her side. Then she tread in place, watching her. 

Randvi’s face was peaceful, her eyes closed, as she floated on her back. A smile crossed Eivor’s face. This was more than she’d expected from the afternoon and her heart was gladdened she had been able to convince Randvi to come along. She rolled onto her back as well, and floated, weightless in the water. Birds flew overhead, deer came and grazed on the grassy knolls nearby, and clouds slowly crawled across the sky. 

Eventually, Randvi shifted next to her. Eivor let her body drop back into the water and looked at Randvi, treading next to her. Randvi reached out and placed her wet palm against Eivor’s cheek. Eivor closed her eyes at Randvi’s touch. No matter how often she felt the softness of Randvi’s hands and fingers now, it never felt like enough. 

“Thank you for this,” Randvi said quietly.

Eivor opened her eyes. Randvi swam closer, her body pressed against Eivor’s in the water, and kissed her. Eivor wrapped one arm around Randvi, buoying them, and deepened the kiss. Randvi wrapped one leg around Eivor’s, pulling her even closer. Eivor welcomed it, her heart pounding in her chest. 

Eventually, they parted, Randvi smiling brightly. Eivor watched Randvi duck beneath the water and swim away, the light catching her in the clear water every so often. She broke the surface and laughed. “I feel like a wildling again.” 

“As do I,” Eivor said, chuckling. “I don’t recall the last time I swam for pleasure.” 

Randvi swam around the statue, commenting idly on the craftsmanship. Then she pressed her hands against the base and hoisted herself onto it. She climbed to the top nimbly and perched on the statue’s shoulder, then jumped, landing in the water with a splash. Eivor admired her as she did it again, then decided to take part herself. Her skin broke out in goosebumps as she pulled herself from the water, then picked her way up the statue. Looking around to make sure Randvi was not below her, she leapt into the water. 

“Well done, Eivor,” Randvi cheered, clapping her hands. 

“I don’t perform half as well as you,” Eivor teased.

Randvi smiled, then climbed up the statue again. “Perhaps it’s the lightness in my heart,” she said, then dove into the water. 

This time, Eivor didn’t follow her. She waited until Randvi appeared a few feet away, then swam towards her. Wrapping one arm around Randvi’s waist, she gently held the back of her head and pulled her in. As their lips met, Randvi sighed, sending a pleasant heat through Eivor’s body. Time fell away as they kissed, their warm bodies pressed together. Then Eivor pulled Randvi behind her as she swam for the shore. They climbed onto the sun warmed bank and lay for a moment, staring up into the treetops. 

Randvi broke the silence. “I know it has been a treacherous journey to get here, my love. To this place of understanding between us.” 

Eivor looked at her with a nod. “Yes, but well worth it.” 

“I think, perhaps, that I’d like you to stay with me tonight. And tomorrow. And every night thereafter.” 

Eivor leaned up on her elbow and looked at Randvi. Randvi avoided Eivor’s eyes, training them on the fluttering leaves. “Do you mean that?” 

After a beat of silence, Randvi nodded. “Yes.” She looked at Eivor then, her green eyes soft. “I have long wanted to ask you. The timing never felt right, with everything happening in our settlement. And you can keep your room, if you’d like. I know it might serve you well to have a private place of your own to go to. But, if you would have it, I’d like for my bed to be yours as well.” 

Eivor’s heart swelled. She had wanted this as well, to be near Randvi at every possible opportunity. Sigurd had long ago given his blessing. And with Gunnar and Brigid’s wedding concluded and no further ghosts to chase for Hytham, she’d felt it was time to move forward but she hadn’t wanted to rush Randvi either. She said as much to her. Randvi’s smile grew with each word. 

“Wonderful,” Randvi said softly as Eivor concluded her thoughts. 

Eivor leaned over Randvi, dropping her head to kiss her shoulder, then moving across her throat and jaw to find her mouth. As the sun broke through the trees, cutting across their skin, they kissed, unhurried and uninterrupted. The air grew warm and eventually they parted, resting in the grass. Eivor curled one arm behind her head and Randvi rolled closer and rested her head against Eivor’s shoulder, her breath coming long and slow in the silence. And for the first time, in a long time, the itch for adventure had abated, replaced by the peace Eivor only knew when she held Randvi in her arms. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
